wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Order of the Sacred Flame
Unlike most members of the Adepta Sororitas, the Order of the Sacred Flame do not worship the Emperor as he is commonly known, theirs is similar to the Omni Legion Adeptus Astartes Chapter. These Sisters believe that cybernetic augmentations and replacements may, in fact, bring them closer to the God-Emperor. Displaying their faith through the use of many forms of weapons to destroy those who'd threaten the Imperium. Order History Founding The initial founding of the Order is placed over a millennium after the Age of Apostasy, descendants of the Order of the Argent Shroud. The world of Tallon Prime was determined to be in need of additional Imperial protection from increased Ork activity, provoking multiple petitions to send aid. For the first few centuries, the Order would carry itself like any other by speaking the word of the Imperial Cult and proclaiming the Emperor of mankind as their God. The Order's original Canoness Superior would lead the Order to battle against an invading green-skin menace who would take the lives of many of her Sisters. The timely aid of the Omni Legion would see to it that relations between the two would become strong for many years the Chapter had hated the Adepta Sororitas for their actions during the Age of Apostasy. The world's Hive Cities would each host a Preceptory of the Order, ensuring that each city had a sizable military force that was spread out along the planet. Each Preceptory itself would be reinforced by soldiers belonging to the local Psian Venatores Regiment who had stand vigilant for many years before. In the modern age, these Scions would become the Order's eyes in the streets, reinforcing the Hive City streets against rising tensions. The Charadon Crusade Hundreds of years after the Order was established a vital mission would be undertaken by the Sisters, a series of Crusades leading them into the Charadon Sector alongside members of both the Omni Legion and many other forces of the Imperium. The earliest battles of this Crusade pitted the Imperium's void forces against Ork fleets, the Sisters would aid in assaults upon each world under the control of the Green-skins. Too many worlds had fallen victim to the Xenos, a great Xenocide was declared upon the advancing borders of the Charadon Ork Empire, Warlords seeking to expand their territory. The battles that followed would be long, bloody and a true test of the faithful. The Omni Legion's Vth Reserve Company would fight alongside the Order many times, these would include a series of defensive battles in which Imperial forces were struck by Ork reinforcements slipping passed advancing allies. The pair were tasked with ensuring all Xeno life was extinguished after primary offensive forces had moved on to attack the next system. This Crusade would see to it that Captain Tristan of the Omni Legion would fall in battle, barely saved by the life support technology in his new Dreadnought body. Lord Tristan would complete his duty in this time before returning to Tallon Prime with the Sisters once Imperial forces had been recalled. The Charadon Crusade would span over two decades, enormous losses from both the Imperial forces and Orks. Only a few hundred Sororitas out of the thousands who had partaken in the bloody conflict would return to Tallon Prime, many with stories of a mysterious being appearing to aid them. An Order Reforged Following the end of the Charadon Crusade, the vast majority of the Order had been devastated and the downtrodden Sororitas viewed the Crusade as a pyrrhic victory with the Orks simply pushed back. At the same time, the appearance of a Living Saint would bring the faith for many in the Order into question for this being proclaimed themselves to be a Saint of the Omnissiah. Survivors of the Crusade would speak up only be reassured by their kin that they had either misheard or were misinformed. Though there were those who would seek out those of the Adeptus Mechanicus on Tallon Prime, wishing to learn more about this Omnissiah. After the death of Canoness Superior Violet, she would be succeeded by one of the few who personally witnessed the Living Saint's first appearance to the Order. Sister Cornelia. It is due to this that the Order slowly took its first few steps toward a new faith, one after the other sisters in the greater ranks would hear of Canoness Ultima Cornelia's ideals. The belief that those weapons crafted for war were directly linked to the God-Emperor himself and that the machine spirit would link them to Him. There are Sisters of the Sacred Flame who have served the Imperium longer than many others could with the augmentations they have been given over the course of centuries, older Sisters looking mostly mechanical, willing to give up their flesh and blood to serve the Omnissiah till they die or cease to function. Some ranks of the Order have changed their titles to reflect their alternate path, the most notable being the title of Canoness Superior changing to Canoness Ultima after Cornelia took up the mantle of leader. Homeworld Tallon Prime Most girls from the Schola Progenium will find themselves in the lowest ranks of the Order learning of the Imperial Cult. Eventually sent to the Hive Cities to take on their new roles as enforcers of the law in the Hive capitals Due to the nature of the planet's rotation, many Sisters have been trained in the dark landscape to operate from these environments or the blazing wastelands from the opposite side of the world. One of the lifeforms on this world is a beast named the Vale Stalker','' these creatures appear to resemble the ancient Terran animals known as 'Tigers' though as the other lifeforms on Vale its fur is completely black with a thick bone-like armour covering most of its vital areas and torso. Sisters of the Sacred Flame should they be skilled enough may be able to tame one of these animals. The claws of these animals do not cut as some may suspect, rather the tip of their claws are capable of retracting and a powerful acid will be expelled from the tip. Such a method of attack has proven to be fatal to their victims. Organization (as of 111.M42) Keeping to the traditions of any other Minor Order the Order of the Sacred Flame's Preceptories number to roughly one thousand Sisters in each, as such the number has exceeded to up to twenty at a given time, following the creation of the '''Cicatrix Maledictum these numbers have fallen to sixteen. The dangers of Chaos have spread far across the galaxy and the Sororitas have chosen to fight on. Their Order was once almost destroyed millennia ago and in the ashes it was reborn so what's to say it couldn't happen again? The number of Arco-flagellants 'under the command of the Order is unusually higher than most others, it's believed that the Adeptus Mechanicus is behind this due to their particular relationship to the Order. Order Combat Doctrine Order Beliefs Adepta Sororitas from the modern Order of the Sacred Flame will see to it that they receive cybernetic enhancements as the decade's passed, many of the warriors sacrificing their human bodies for metal. After years of service when a Sister would typically be promoted to Sister Superior, they are given the chance to walk away from the Order, to seek out alternate lives. Either to join another service or to retire and raise a family. Sisters who swear their lives and souls to the Order show it by sacrificing parts of their organs. Wishing to become one with the Machine Spirit and by extension the God-Emperor. Much of the original Imperial Cult has been retained with some minor deviations, these are as a result of the additional teachings passed down from Canoness Ultima Cornelia. From the Bolter rounds in their palms to the starships they fly and all other forms of mankind's technology, firmly believing the Omnissiah created everything himself and that the Tech-Priests of Mars are his spiritual servants while they're his holy warriors. The mistreatment or disrespect of something as minor as a Las-pistol is an insult to the Omnissiah and can only be returned with a quick death. Saint Silvia The mysterious Living Saint who has appeared numerous times throughout the millennia, the earliest records going as far back at the Charadon Crusade. It would be Silvia's appearance that would send the Order down the path of following in the Omnissiah's light as she herself proclaimed to be such a being's agent against the dark. Her appearances would take place in times which the Order of the Sacred Flame is losing a battle against the forces of Chaos, with very few instances of her appearing during campaigns against Xenos. Her most notable feature is her golden arm, unlike the rest of her body covered in head to toe in power armour this arm appears to be purely mechanical and shines eternally. Her wings have appeared as either feathered or mechanical with conflicting reports. It is believed that Silvia was in fact once a Superior Advance that perished in battle fighting alongside the Omni Legion. These suspicions stem from Lord Tristan of the Omni Legion, claiming that this Living Saint was the very same who ensured that he survived to be entombed within a Dreadnought. Sightings of Silvia have seemingly come to a halt with no reports of her in over three centuries, thus becoming the longest span of time between her appearances. Some believe she is elsewhere fighting the hordes of Chaos where others may need her. Notable Sisters *'Canoness Superior Violet: Predecessor to Canoness Ultima Cornelia, the last of the Order's leaders to follow the Imperial Cult before the appearance of Saint Silva. For years she would enforce the Order's beliefs to remain pure and dismiss all claims of an Omnissiah despite these coming from a Living Saint herself. Only after her passing did her hopes to maintain a sisterhood of the purist faith shatter, her successor quickly labeling Violet as the martyr to an Order whose flame was fading. *'Canoness Ultima Ashelia: '''The current leader of the Order who was nearly killed in the year 733.M41 as the city of Haven was attacked from an unrecorded enemy, as the few survivors were extracted the Omni Legion bombed the city. Not allowing anyone else to escape alive. The old Sister's appearance is disguised through the implementation of a new frame to make her appear as though she'd be wearing power armour when in actuality it's her own body. Centuries would pass and her new body would extend her life beyond what most Sisters would dream, eventually becoming the Canoness Ultima of the Order in late-M41. This extended life has made her cold and calculated like one of the Tech-Priests of the Mechanicus. *'Canonness Hilda:' *'Canoness Eileen: Her choice of pursuing a life as a member of the Order Militant or the Orders Order Hospitaller was made at a very young age, her fascination with the human body was there ever since she was a child. As a member of the Order Militant Eileen was unique because of her fascination of the insides of living creatures, at a young age in the Schola Progenium she was insistent on performing her own personal tests. By 103.M42 Eileen has become the leader of her own Preceptory, possessing the reputation as a sadistic woman who would torture any and all she deems a traitor to the Imperium. Hiding away inside her own chambers, acquiring a love for piano and would have her own Servo-Skull play her music to blend with the screams of agony during her interrogations. *'''Sister Jezebel: One of the few members of the Order who has gone through very few augmentations for her age and position, only her right arm was replaced and some of her internal organs replaced with cybernetics. As a Celestine, her training is some of the best within the Order, specialized in infiltration and long-ranged weaponry. Her weapon of choice is a customized sniper rifle capable of punching through Ceramite armour with ease. When accompanying her sisters into battle she makes use of a standard bolt rifle. Born less than a century after the appearance of the Great Rift her family was one of the many that survived in the depths of Tallon Prime's Slums, deep under their cities. Her parents would be part of the hundreds who'd be slaughtered by the Adepta Sororitas and the Adeptus Arbites during one of their cleanup operations. Like many infants that survived she'd be taken by the Order and sent to the Schola Progenium for years to begin her indoctrination into the Imperial Cult. As with many who enter the Order Jezebel would become a devoted follower of the Omnissiah, her mechanical limb a sign of her pride. She'd soon reach the point in her life where she was given the choice to walk from the Order and seek companionship. Turning down this chance she'd instead dedicate herself to her training even further. Gallery SisterTerminator.jpg|One of the Prototype suits utilized by the Order thanks to the Forge World of Roitheta SacredFlamesister.jpg|Standard Battle Sister of the Order Category:Cyberslayer128 Category:Adepta Sororitas Category:Adepta Sororitas Orders Category:Imperium